


Phone

by shotsofwriting



Series: i miss your touch [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, NSFW, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Rubberbang - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotsofwriting/pseuds/shotsofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's away on business for Ninja Sex Party, and Ross and Danny miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I am p rusty on smut so hopefully it's somewhat good??

"Ah, ah," Ross grunts out.

"You like that, baby?" Danny's voice comes from the speaker. Danny was away in business for Ninja Sex Party, and both him and Ross needed this.

"Oh, god, yes!"

Ross is a panting mess. Danny was dirty talking Ross over the phone, commanding him, calling him names. Danny made Ross put on a cock ring and shove his fingers up his ass.

"I wish I could be there with you, watch you fall apart, watch you cry out in pleasure as I fuck you hard into the mattress, watch you cum all over yourself. I bet you'd like that, huh?"

"Ah- ah- y-yes, oh god, I'd fucking love that, D-Dan!"

"Ah ah ah, what's my name to you?"

"D-Daddy!" Ross screamed, part of him answering Danny, another in pain, the last part in complete pleasure.

"Do you think you're ready for the vibrator, baby girl?"

"Oh god, yes daddy, please, please!"

"Oh, baby, put it in for me. Talk to me while your at it. How do you feel?"

Ross knew what Danny meant. "I feel like a s-slutty who-AGH!" Ross moaned out as he accidentally hit his prostate.

"Fuck yourself on that vibrator. I want to hear every moan, every creak of the bed as you fuck yourself so hard on it. I want you to act like I'm there, my hand around your dick, my cock slowly fucking into your ass."

Ross moaned out, an elicit moan, sure to alert all of the neighbors. He thrust the vibrator in and out of his ass, moaning each time. He felt dirty as fuck already, as the vibrator wasn't even turned up halfway and he was cussing like a sailor, moaning, gasping.

"Baby, I want you to turn the vibrator all the way up, fuck it in to yourself. I want you to jack yourself off, imagine that it's me doing it. I want to hear you moan my name, imagine my cock fucking into you, the headboard hitting the wall. Our neighbors hearing you and knowing that your _my_ bitch."

Ross did as he was told, his head flying backwards in response. "Oh-oh-oh my god, daddy! Please, talk to me, oh-plea-!" He screamed, his orgasm just about to come.

Instead, it slowly faded away, leaving Ross in a confused daze until he remembered he had a cock ring on.

"Fuck!" Ross yelled.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Th-this stupid fucking c-cock ring!"

"Oh! Well, maybe I'll let you take it off, but only under two circumstances."

"Please, daddy, anything!"

"I have to cum first and you have to beg me for it."

"Pl-please daddy, I've been so go-"

"No, no, wait until after I cum, you whore."

Ross let out a moan. He was still fucking himself with the toy, still jacking it. He could definitely imagine Danny behind him, his large cock fucking him silly, his ass a bright red, his dick being roughly jacked. He moaned at the thought. He couldn't wait until Danny got back.

"Baby girl, I want you to moan as loud as you can. Do whatever you have to do. I'll do anything to make you moan as loud as possible. Maybe you'll even make daddy cum in his pants."

"Oh, daddy! T-talk t-to me! C-call m-me names, make me f-feel like a whore, daddy!"

"Alright, whore. I bet you miss me. I bet your little ass has been so tight without me to fuck you. Or did your little slutty self go out and find someone to do my job?"

"N-no, d-daddy!" Ross let out a half sob, half moan. He had been driven to the brink of an orgasm, and there it went. The damned cock ring would be the death of Ross. "Daddy, pl-please, please!"

"I bet you did get someone to fuck you! You're a thirsty cum bucket always looking for a good fuck, aren't you?"

"Oh god, yes, fuck yes, I-I am such a whore!"

"You probably masturbated every night at the thought of me. You can't wait until I'm there to fuck you. Isn't that right, baby girl? You want daddy's cock? His hand around your pathetic dick?"

"Fuck, please, shit I wish y-you were here to fuck me, daddy!"

"I bet you're close right now. Your ass clenching around the vibrator, your whole body trembling, your dick so hard for daddy. I need you to shove the vibrator right against your prostate - fuck! - and leave it there. I want you to focus on your dick and nipples now, baby."

"What do you w-want me to - agh! fuck that feels so g-good! - do to my nipples, daddy?" Ross' voice wavered.

"Mm, baby, I want you to play with them for me. I want you to be as loud as you can be. Don't hold back on your daddy."

Ross started to flick at his nipples, all the while still masturbating with a vibrator in his ass on high. He let out a string of moans, each on louder than the last. He cussed and sobbed as another orgasm came and went.

"Daddy, pl-please, let me cum, please!" Ross begged, his voice weak.

"Not yet."

"Daddy, just please, oh god, it hurts so bad, please!"

"Only if you tell me exactly how you feel."

"It feels so fucking g-good! My tight little ass hurts so much, but oh god, it feels so good. I wish you were here to fuck me unrelentlessly in to the mattress, your hand on my cock, leaving your mark. I wish you were here to fuck me so hard I couldn't walk and everyone know that you own me. I want to scream your name, let everyone know that I'm your little slut and your little slut only. I want you to be here and use me like a toy for your own pleasure. I miss y-you so fucking much!"

As Ross was rambling on, Danny had his dick out, stroking himself hard and fast, letting out small moans. He felt himself grow closer and closer.

"Oh, baby, I'm so fucking close. You don't know what you do to me, baby girl."

Danny cums all over himself, a loud, strangled moan escaping him. Ross moans in response. Ross still had the vibrator right up against his prostate, his body still shaking. He was softly stroking his dick, each touch more sensitive than the last. He let out a quiet string of moans.

"God, baby. That was so good. Do you think your little whore ass deserves to cum?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

"I'm not convinced. Maybe if you beg for it, I might let you."

"Please, daddy, I've been so good for you! I've done everything you've told me to, I deserve this! I've been such a good little slut for you since you've been gone, fucking myself with the vibrator whenever you texted me, stroking myself when you called me. I need this, please!"

"Fine. Take off the cock ring for me, baby. But keep the vibrator in."

Ross did as he was told, sliding off the ring, moaning. "Now what, daddy?"

"Start fucking yourself with the vibrator, but get on your hands and knees while you do it. Do it fast and hard. Make sure you stroke yourself while you do it."

Ross fucked the toy into himself, moaning extremely loudly. He shuddered each time he touched himself, his dick overly-sensitive. 

"Ah, I'm s-so fucking close, daddy, oh!"

"Scream my name, baby girl."

"DADDY!" Ross screamed as he came all over the bed and himself. He let out a long, drawn out squeal.

"God baby, you did so well. I'm proud so of you."

"Th-thank you." Ross said, his voice quiet and weak. He slowly removed the vibrator and turned it off.

"Now, get some sleep. When I get back, you'd better be ready."

"Goodnight, Dan." Ross said, the smile apparent in his tone.

"Goodnight, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> did I do a good


End file.
